Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to an electronic device, an electronic arrangement and a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Packages may be denoted as encapsulated electronic chips with leads extending out of the encapsulant and being mounted to an electronic periphery, for instance on a carrier such as a printed circuit board.
However, there is still potentially room to improve handling of electronic devices having embedded one or more chips while maintaining manufacturability simple.